tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Trader's League of Azhahad
Although it has been around for a few centuries, the Trader's League of Azhahad rules the Market District of the city with a velvet glove. Initially established by Gereon Apirat, the Trader's League was designed in order to regulate the growing merchant population of Azhahad. In particular, the sale of local commodity stockpiles like obsidian were to be carefully monitored. Too much of it over-saturating foreign markets would be disastrous, but so would asking too high a price of visiting merchants. Ultimately, the League has come to include all of the important economic figures in the City of Ash, and has only grown over the years to include any trading organization within the city limits. Any member body represented within the League may trade with any other member free of local tariffs, provided that they pay an annual fee to the League. While the fees might bring in less revenue than the taxes individually, it is an attractive alternative which has yielded the city with quite a bit of money. This keeps the League solvent, while at the same time ensuring a continued growth in membership. While ultimately answerable to the Assembly of Azhahad, the Trader's League tends to turn a blind eye to criminal activities so long as gold flows instead of blood. This means that less honest organizations such as the Blackhaven Trading Company can be represented in the League alongside the significantly more straight-laced August Shipping Company. This arrangement is only made possible through a long-standing agreement with the Azhahad Guard. The League keeps their captains well-looked after, and in return any criminal activities of their constituents are politely ignored. Of course, the League has had to eject the odd member for breaking their code of conduct, but without the benefits and prestige that membership offers, such entities don't tend to last very long. Most organizations would likely prefer to stay in the fold than risk it alone. Current members of the League include all kinds of organizations that run the gamut from Azhahad Citadel Bank to the Brewer's Guild of Azhahad, as well as numerous companies fronted by the merchant nobility such as House Darzi. The city is not picky, as long as all members are fairly represented and all conflict is kept to an absolute minimum. Constitution and General Charter of the Trader's League of Azhahad Article I: League Name The name of the league shall be the Trader's League of Azhahad, hereafter referred to as the league. Article II: Purpose The first purpose of the league is to promote the overall economic security and well being of its own member bodies through the facilitation of trades and better negotiation prices. Its secondary purpose is to help efficiently administrate the finances of the citizens of Azhahad by maintaining a presence on the Azhahad Assembly in the form of the Lord Exchequer. Article III: Membership Full membership shall be granted to any willing and able individual who has passed all preliminary tests and has paid the first yearly fee of fifteen thousand carracks. All preliminary tests may include, but are not limited to magical aptitude screening and a personality examination beyond official Azhahad registration. All league members may vote in league elections and impeachment hearings. An executive member (on the grounds of acting against the purpose of the league, interfering with league meetings and elections, stealing or otherwise abusing any other league members) may revoke league membership at any time. Article IV: Executive Officers Each executive officer is involved in the organization and stewardship of the league. The executive as a whole is responsible for the facilitation of local contracts, allocation of funds, and problem solving. New executive officers must be elected during the first general meeting that occurs after the death, resignation or impeachment of any current executive member. Each executive officer must appoint a trustee, a member who acts as executive officer upon the death, impeachment, or resignation of the executive officer until the next general meeting, wherein a new executive member will be elected. The roster for the league’s executive officers is as follows: one Lord Exchequer, two Assistant Exchequers, one Treasurer and one General Secretary. A nominal executive member also includes the Member-at-Large, who is in charge of organizing all branch elections and impeachment meetings. Article V: Meetings All general meetings of the league shall be called at the discretion of the executive. The executive shall meet officially on a weekly basis. Quorum for an official meeting of the executive is a minimum of three executive members, including the Lord Exchequer. The league shall hold a general meeting at the beginning of every fiscal quarter. Any election of a new executive may only take place during one of these general meetings. Quorum of a general meeting of the league shall be twenty members, three of whom must be members of the executive committee including the Lord Exchequer and eighteen of whom must not be members of the executive. Voting on motions must go before the general membership of the league and shall be done by show of hands. A majority is defined as fifty percent of votes plus one. The executive committee reserves the right to change a general meeting date if it deems it appropriate. Article VI: Elections The entirety of the election process shall take place at the general meeting immediately following the death, resignation or impeachment of a current member of the executive committee. The Member-at-Large shall act as the chief officer for all elections, but is ineligible to become an actual executive member. Any member of the league may nominate any other member for an executive position during the election meeting, but in order to become a candidate one must be nominated at least three times. Nominees must have at least a full year of experience within the league. Confidential voting by secret ballot is completed immediately following the close of nominations and/or speeches for the position being voted upon. A majority is defined as fifty percent of votes plus one. Each member can only hold one executive position. Article VII: Impeachment Impeachment of any executive members may occur if the executive officer is found to be neglecting their executive duties to the detriment of the league’s flourishing or is found to be directly harming the league, its reputation or that of its members. Any ten members of the league may call for an impeachment hearing, which will then occur at the beginning of the next general meeting. The impeachment hearing itself is run and organized by the Member-at-Large. The general rules of any impeachment hearing is as follows: one week’s written notice for such a general meeting must be given to all executive members. The general meeting must be clearly advertised for at least one week prior by any executive member. A motion to impeach will be voted on by show of hands. The impeachment vote for any member of the executive must be seventy-five percent of all votes at that meeting. The executive officer facing impeachment will be given the opportunity to speak on their behalf before the vote. An election to replace an impeached executive member will take place immediately following a vote in favour of impeachment, proceeding according to Article VI. Article VIII: Finances All members of the executive committee shall have signing authority. At least two executive members must sign off on each trade conducted through the league. An executive cannot sign on a trade made out to or by themselves, and such a trade would be grounds for impeachment and criminal litigation. The league’s quarterly budget shall be passed at each general meeting in front of the general membership. The budget will be voted on by show of hands and must be passed by a majority as outlined in Article VI. Category:Trade League